Devil Drabbles
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Drabbles mit genau 666 Wörtern - aus den verschiedensten Fandoms auch diverse Xover , u.a. Herr der Ringe, Harry Potter, Phantom der Oper, Tanz der Vampire
1. Das Perfekte Geburtstagsgeschenk

**Devil Drabbles** (666 Wörter)

Disclaimer: everything that you recognize, doesn't belong to me.

**1. Das perfekte Geburtstagsgeschenk**

Eine vermummte Gestalt eilte durch die Straßen von Paris. Als sie das Gatter in der Rue Scribe erreichte blieb sie stehen und zog einen dünnen Holzstab unter dem schwarzen Mantel heraus.

„Alohomora."

Das Gatter öffnete sich geräuschlos und die vermummte Gestalt verschwand in der Dunkelheit dahinter. Nachdem sie einige Meter den dunklen Gang entlang gegangen war, taucht plötzlich vor ihr eine ebenso vermummte Gestalt auf.

„Lucius."

„Erik."

Das Phantom der Oper begrüßte den Zauberer mit einem kurzen Nicken und führte ihn durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge zu seinem Haus.

Erik öffnete die verborgene Tür und bedeutete dem Blonden einzutreten.

Der Zauberer trat ein und legte seinen langen Umhang ab. Erik tat es ihm nach. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen von einer weißen Maske bedeckt.

Erik und Lucius ließen sich vor dem Kamin nieder

Kurze Zeit später erschien Christine.

„Sie müssen Mr Malfoy sein," begrüßte sie den blonden Zauberer lächelnd.

„In der Tat." Lucius nickte ihr höflich zu. „Also, wo ist er?"

Erik legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Kommt Ihr immer so schnell zur Sache?"

Christine war inzwischen wieder zur Tür gegangen. „Ich hole ihn. Raoul? Kommst du mal bitte?"

Sofort erschien der braunhaarige junge Mann und blickte Christine mit großen Hundeaugen an.

„Du hast mich gerufen, Christine?"

„Setz dich doch bitte da auf den Sessel."

„Alles, was du willst meine Liebe!" rief Raoul und setzte sich hin, wobei er sie treu-doof anstarrte, als sie sich neben Erik setzte. Den fremden Mann im Zimmer schien er gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Das ist er also.", bemerkte Lucius trocken.

„Ja." Bestätigte Erik. „Das ist Raoul."

Lucius betrachtete den Vicomte mit unleserlichem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ist er stubenrein?" fragte er dann.

„Ja." Christine nickte. „Wenn er raus muss, dann kratzt er immer an der Tür."

Sie lächelte Raoul leicht zu.

„Er ist sehr pflegeleicht," fügte Erik hinzu.

„Mm." Lucius sah sich Raoul noch einmal etwas genauer an. „Er sieht ja wirklich niedlich aus, besonders diese großen Augen... Narcissa wäre bestimmt begeistert. Sie wollte ja schon immer einen Hund, aber mein Sohn Draco hat leider eine Hundehaaralergie."

„Das ist aber schade," meinte Christine mitfühlend. „Aber dann ist Raoul ja das perfekte Haustier für sie."

Der Zauberer nickte nachdenklich.

„Was muss man denn bei seiner Haltung beachten?"

„Schreibt ihm keine Briefe mit roter Tinte und Totenkopfsiegel, das mag er nicht gerne, dann rennt er dauernd im Kreis und gibt keine Ruhe."

„Oh, und man sollte es vermeiden die Oper ‚Don Juan Triumphant' in seiner Nähe zu spielen. Diese Oper mag er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. Sie macht ihn sogar richtig aggressiv.", fügte Christine hinzu. „Als sie das letzte Mal hier gespielt wurde, hat er Erik beinahe gebissen."

Lucius hob überrascht eine Augenbrau. „Gut zu wissen."

„Dann sind wir uns einig?" fragte Erik.

„Ja." Lucius nickte und zog eine Geldbörse heraus. „20 000 Francs."

Erik nahm die Börse entgegen. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen."

„Wartet einen Moment, ich hol noch sein Körbchen!"

Christine lief aus dem Zimmer und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit einem großen Hundekorb wieder. Darin befand sich eine Hundeleine, ein rosa Plüsch-knochen und ein alter Schal von ihr.

„Hier." Sie reichte die Sachen dem Zauberer. „Der Plüsch-knochen ist sein Lieblingsspielzeug und ohne den Schal kann er nicht einschalfen."

„Danke."

Christine ging zu Raoul herüber, der die ganze Zeit mit einem abwesenden und leicht dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck dagesessen hatte und sie angehimmelt hatte. „Raoul?"

„Ja, Christine?" fragte dieser.

„Wirst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
"Alles, was du willst, Christine!"

„Ich will, dass du jetzt mit diesem netten Mann hier mitgehst und auch ordentlich brav bist. Er ist jetzt dein neues Herrchen. Du würdest mich damit sehr glücklich machen."

„Aber sicher doch Christine, ich tue alles was du willst!" versprach Raoul mit Hundeblick und folgte Lucius, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war und zur Tür ging.

„Es hat mich gefreut." Lucius verabschiedete sich von Erik und Christine und ging mit Raoul zusammen drch die dunklen Gänge nach oben.

Zufrieden lächelte er vor sich hin. Er hatte das perfekte Geburtstagsgeschenk für seine Frau gefunden!


	2. Orientierungsprobleme

**2. Orientierungsprobleme**

Harry stand langsam auf und sah sich um. Eins war klar, er befand sich nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Doch wo war er dann?

Er befand sich auf einem annähernd runde, freien Platz, der von allen Seiten von Steinruinen umgeben war. Es sah aus, als ob es sich hierbei einst um eine Art Turm gehandelt hatte. Aber das musste wohl schon lange her sein. Nun waren die Ruinen von Gestrüpp und Ranken überwachsen und über Harrys Kopf erstreckte sich der dunkle Sternenhimmel.

‚Wieso ist es plötzlich Nacht?' fragte sich der Zauberschüler leicht verwirrt. ‚Es war doch gerade noch Nachmittag? Wieso ist es dann jetzt dunkel? Ich war doch gar nicht so lange bewusstlos, oder? Oder bin ich vielleicht in Neuseeland gelandet?'

Doch das Grübeln brachte ihn nicht weiter. Harry sah sich weiter um, als ihm etwas auffiel.

„Moment mal..."

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel noch einmal genauer. Deshalb war ihm das so seltsam vorgekommen! Er konnte keines der üblichen Sternbilder erkennen! Ja, es schien sich tatsächlich um einen ganz anderen Sternenhimmel zu handeln! Vielleicht lag er mit Neuseeland ja gar nicht so schlecht...

Auf einmal ertönt ein lauter, schriller Schrei, der Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies.

Panisch sah er sich um. Was war das?!

„Schnell Mr. Frodo, hier hinauf!" ertönte nun eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten und der Zauberer drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen wie eine Gruppe von vier Kindern durch eine Öffnung in den Ruinen auf den offenen Platz gestolpert kamen. Sie hatten seltsame Kleidung an und sie hielten seltsame Dolche in der Hand.

„Hey, könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich hier bin?" fragte Harry die Neuankömmlinge. „Ich glaube ich habe mich irgendwie verlaufen..."

Die vier blieben aprubt stehen und beobachteten den Gryffindor argwöhnisch.

„Wer seid Ihr?" wollte der dickste der vier wissen.

„Oh, ich bin Harry, Harry Potter."

Die vier sahen ihn weiterhin an, ohne das geringste Zeichen, dass ihnen der Name bekannt war.

„Ihr seid zu groß für einen Hobbit, aber Ihr seht nicht aus wie ein Zwerg. Seid Ihr ein Mensch?" fragte der mit den dunkelsten Haare.

„Hobbit? Nie gehört... natürlich bin ich ein Mensch..." antwortete Harry verwirrt.

„Hast du das gehört, Pip? Der weiß nicht was ein Hobbit ist." Sagte einer der anderen und fuhrt dann, an Harry gewandt, fort. „Wir sind Hobbits, wie man an unserer Größe und unserem guten Aussehen eindeutig erkennen kann. Ich bin Merry und das sind Pippin, Sam und Frodo."

„Können wir das vielleicht auf später verschieben?" fragte der Hobbit namens Frodo nun leicht ängstlich. „Wir sollten uns besser verstecken, die Nazgûl werden bald hier sein!"

„Gute Idee!" riefen die anderen drei Hobbits.

„Nazgûl? Was sind denn Nazgûl?" fragte der Zauberschüler.

„Ringgeister! Schnell, komm mit, glaubt mir, die wollt Ihr nicht näher kennen lernen," sagte Pippin und zog Harry mit sich.

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, da ertönte erneut ein schriller Schrei und es wurde auf einmal sehr kalt. Starr vor Angst blieben die fünf stehen. Eine eiskalte Hand schien nach ihren Herzen zu greifen.

„Dementoren!" flüsterte Harry panisch und suchte verzweifelt nach seinem Zauberstab.

Die Hobbits stellten sich schützend vor Frodo und hoben mit zitternden Armen ihre Kurzschwerter.

Asu der Dunkelheit lösten sich nun langsam neun in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Gestallten. Von ihren Gesichtern war unter den tief gezogenen Kaputzen nichts zu sehen, außer zwei leuchtend roten Augen die sich den zitternden Hobbits und Harry direkt in die Seele zu bohren schienen.

Der vorderste der Nazgûl hielt einen langen Dolche in der Hand, die von einem metallenen Handschuh bedeckt wurde. Von der Waffen ging ein Gefühl der Bösheit aus.

Zitternd hob Harry seinen Zauberstab.

„E-expecto Patronum!"

Nichts geschah.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Wieder nichts.

Der Hexenkönig hatte mittlerweile den Zauberschüler erreicht und griff nach ihm. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung warf er den Jungen gegen die Wand, wo er regungslos liegenblieb.

„Harry? Harry!"

Stöhnend öffnete Harry seine Augen. „Was...?"

„Du solltest wirklich keinen Firewhisky mehr trinken," stellte Ron kopfschüttelnd fest. „Du verträgst einfach nichts."


	3. Das Glas Ist Immer Halb Voll

**3. Das Glas ist immer halb voll...**

Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht. Der Wirt sah seufzend auf die Uhr und gab es auf, darauf zu hoffen, dass seine beiden letzten Gäste das Wirtshaus so schnell verlassen würden. Na wenigstens zahlten sie gut. Auch wenn sie etwas seltsam waren... sie hatten sich im Hinterimmer eingeschlossen und niemand durfte hineinkommen, nicht einmal er.

Wenn sie nach einer weiteren Flasche Wein riefen (mit Hilfe einer Klingel!), musste er diese durch den Türspalt schieben!

Im besagten Hinterzimmer saßen zwei Männer und waren damit beschäftigt sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu besaufen: Herbert von Krolock und Erik, das Phantom der Oper.

Angefangen hatte alles am frühen Abend auf dem örtlichen Friedhof. Herbert war auf der Jagd gewesen als er Erik traf, der einer Kutsche hinterher sah. Eigentlich hatte Herbert den Maskierten ja verspeisen wollen, doch seine Augen waren so traurig...

Und nun saßen sie hier, klagten sich gegenseitig ihr Leid und betranken sich.

„Hach, mein Alfie... er beachtet mich gar nicht..." jammerte Herbert.

„Du hast's gut," murmelte Erik. „Christine sieht in mir nur ein Monster!"

„Monster? Das kenn ich... dabei wollt ich ihn doch nur ein klitze kleines bisschen beißen... nur ein bisschen an ihm rumknabbern... aber nein, er musste ja gleich schreiend weglaufen!"

Herbert leerte ein weiteres Glas.

„Ich werde nie ihren panischen Gesichtsausdruck vergessen, als sie mit die Maske abnahm..." Der berüchtige Operngeist war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Och, nu komm schon, das wird schon wieder," versuchte ihn der Vampir zu trösten. „So schlimm ist dein Gesicht doch gar nicht..."

Erik warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Doch, doch... he, ich hab' 'ne Idee!" Herbert fiel fast vom Stuhl. „Ich werd' deiner Christine mal Koukol vorstellen! Dann hat sie bestimmt keine Angst mehr vor deinem Gesicht!"

Erik schaute noch immer nicht so ganz überzeugt aus. „Wenn du meinst..."

„Schade dass sowas nicht auch bei Alfie funktioniert... der ist so hoffnungslos in Sarah verliebt... dabei liebt sie doch meinen Vater und beachtet Alfie gar nicht... Liebe macht eben doch blind."

„Ha! Schön wär's." murmelte Erik und schenkte sich nach. „Aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Christine hat nur noch Augen für diesen bescheuerten Vicomte... dabei merkt sie gar nicht, wie blöd der is... ehrlich, der hat 'nen IQ unterhalb dem Gefrierpunkt..."

„Geht sowas denn?" fragte Herbert verwirrt.

„Du kennst Raoul nicht... dass er nicht zu blöd zum Atmen ist, wundert mich immer wieder."

Eine weitere Flasche wurde geleert.

„Nix mehr drin..." Herbert hielt die Flasche verkehrt herum und versuchte von unten hinein zu schauen.

Nach dem dritten Versucht hatte Erik es geschafft, nach dem Wirt zu klingeln und torkelte langsam zur Tür hinüber.

„Meine Herren?" ertönte kurze Zeit darauf die Stimme des Wirtes hinter der geschlossenen Tür.

„Schieb die Flasche einfach durch den Türspalt!" rief Herbert.

„Verzeiht, aber die Tür ist noch zu..."

Verwundert blickte Erik die Tür an. Zu? Ach ja, stimmt...

Schnell reichte der Wirt die Flasche hinein und zog seine Hand wieder zurück.

Nachdem die Tür wieder zu war, konzentrierte sich Erik darauf wieder zum Tisch rüber zu kommen.

„Der Raum hat sich doch vorher nicht so bewegt..."

„Ja, jetzt wo du es sagst... fällt's mir auch auf..." Herbert hielt sich am Tisch fest.

„So." Erik füllte ihre beiden Gläser auf. „Nachschub."

„Ich will meinen Alfie!", jammerte Herbert und hielt sich am Glas fest.

„Ich glaub, ich hab da ne Idee... ich sing ihm 'n bisschen was vor, vielleicht hat er dann keine Angst mehr vor dir..."

„Oh, das is' 'ne super Idee!" Herbert sprang begeistert auf, nur um sich gaaanz schnell wieder hinzu setzten und sich am Tisch festzuhalten. „Ups."

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, grinste er breit.

„Du hilfst mir bei Alfie, und ich helf dir bei deiner Christine!"

„Ich will dich ja nicht enttäuschen, aber ich glaub' nicht dass des mit Koukol hilft..." meinte Erik traurig.

„Mm... aber schaden kanns bestimmt net! Aber ich hab noch ne bessere Idee! Ich hab heute noch gar nicht gegessen..."

Erik dachte kurz nach und grinste dann fies.

„Ich weiß, wo Raoul wohnt..."


	4. Interior Design

**4. Interior Design**

Erik warf wütend die Tür hinter sich zu als er in sein Haus zurückkehrte. Diese verdammten Manager! Wie konnten sie es wagen, sich seinen Anweisungen zu widersetzten!

„He, da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune", ertönte auf einmal Ithiliels Stimme aus der Folterkammer.

Das Phantom hielt inne und zählte langsam bis zehn, bevor er zu der mit Spiegeln ausgekleideten Kammer hinüber ging. Das Bild das sich ihm dort bot, lies ihn erstaunt nach Luft schnappen.

„Was... was, zum Teufel, machst du da?!"

Ithiliel, die inmitten von bunten Bildern auf dem Boden kniete, klebte das Window-colour Bild fertig an die Spiegeloberfläche. Ungefähr zwei Drittel der Folterkammer waren bereits auf diese Weise verziert – mit den verschiedensten Motiven.

„Hi, Erik! Ich hab' ein neues Hobby... nennt sich Window-colour oder Fensterfarben... damit kann man so schöne Bilder machen... aber ich hab' langsam keinen Platz mehr daheim... und ich find' es macht sich doch gut hier, oder? Sieht doch nett aus."

Erik starrte Ithiliel eine Zeitlang sprachlos an. Dann schüttelte er leicht amüsiert seinen Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass das eine Folterkammer ist, ja? Die soll nicht ‚nett' aussehen... und schon gar nicht mit Blumen und Tieren verziert sein... der Sinn dieser Kammer ist es, Leute dazu zu bringen, sich zu erhängen!"

Damit wies er auf den metallenen Galgen, neben den doch tatsächlich ein Window-colour Spruch geklebt war: ‚Nun lass' dich doch nicht so hängen!'

„Ja, und? Nur weil sich hier Leute erhängen sollen, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass es nicht hübsch aussehen kann... außerdem wirkt sowas beruhigend."

„Beruhigend? Diese Kammer soll nicht beruhigend wirken!"

„Dir gefällt es nicht?", fragte Ithiliel enttäuscht.

Verzweifelt blickte Erik sie an. Was sollte er nur mit dieser Frau anstellen? Sie trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn!

„Nein... das habe ich nicht gesagt... die Bilder gefallen mir... nur wären sie woanders vielleicht passender..."

Ithiliel sah sich noch einmal in der Spiegelkammer um.

„Also ich finds irgendwie lustig... so schön makaber... vielleicht sollte man das eine oder andere Motiv austauschen, aber vom Prinzip her..."

Erik hatte nun auch die Bilder betrachtet, die noch auf dem Boden lagen. Eines war ihm besonders aufgefallen.

„Was, bitte, soll DAS darstellen?!"

Ithiliel folgte seinem Blick. Es handelte sich um eine große Gestallt, die in einen langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war und ein Gesicht wie ein Totenschädel hatte.

„Das? Oh, das ist der Tod der Scheibenwelt... schau, er hält eine Sense in der einen Hand und ein Uhrenglas in der anderen... er spricht übrigens in Großbuchstaben. Die Scheibenwelt ist eine Art Parallelwelt, die Terry Pratchett erfunden hat. Es gibt jede Menge Bücher die auf ihr spielen. Der Tod ist neben Lord Vetinari mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter."

„Der Tod..." Erik musste leicht lachen. „Nun, das passt nun wirklich gut hier hinein."

„Sag' ich doch. Ich geb' zu, die Rosenranken sind vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben, genauso wie die vielen kleinen Kätzchen... aber Katzen machen eben soviel Spaß zum malen..."

„Das kann ich sehen... immerhin gibt es hier gleich zwölf davon!"

„Dreizehn... eine hab' ich noch nicht aufgehängt..."

Erik lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Du bringst mich wirklich in Versuchung, diese Tür abzuschließen und den Mechanismus einzuschalten."

Ithiliel klebte einen Drachen an den Spiegel vor ihr und drehte sich dann wieder zu Erik.

„Ach komm schon... du kannst diejenigen die dir überhaupt nicht gefallen, ja später wieder runter tun... außerdem weiß ich genau, dass du mir nicht uns würdest."  
"Wirklich? Du forderst dein Glück heute wirklich sehr heraus..."

Die junge Frau hob nur leicht ironisch eine Augenbraue.

„Tatsächlich? Hast du denn heute so schlechte Laune? Ich dachte mir, die Fensterbilder würden dich etwas aufheitern."

„Dazu braucht es heute mehr als ein paar bunte Fensterbilder... diese verdammten Manager rauben mir noch den letzten Nerv!."

Ithiliel stand auf und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Armer Erik. Würde es helfen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich sämtliche Fenster des Anwesen Changys auf diese Weise verschönert habe?"

„Du hast was?" Nun konnte er sich ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Na ja... mir war eben ein bisschen langweilig."


	5. Urlaubsvertretung

**5. Urlaubsvertretung**

„Erik? Kommst du?" Christines Stimme hallte durch die Gewölbe unter der Oper.

„Einen Moment noch!"

Das Phantom der Oper drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Frau um, die vor ihm stand.

„Und denk daran: Lass dich NIE, und ich wiederhole, NIE, ohne Maske sehen!"  
"Ja, is' ja schon gut, ich hab's schon beim ersten Mal kapiert, ich bin ja nicht blöd", beruhigte ihn Ithiliel. „Und nun geh' schon, lass' Christine nicht warten, ich werd' hier schon klar kommen."

Grinsend hob sie eine George Bush Maske hoch, die ihr Erik sofort wieder aus der Hand riss.

„Und keine solche Masken! Du sollst angseinflößend wirken!"

„Glaub' mir, wenn du wüsstest wer das ist, hättest du auch Angst... oder würdest dir vor Lachen in die Hosen machen... aber ich weiß' was du meinst... du hast es mir in den letzten Stunden ja auch nur tausendmal erklärt."

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das hinkriegst?"

„Ja klar doch! Ich wollte doch schon immer mal Phantom spielen!"

Mit diesen Worten schob Ithiliel den Operngeist aus seiner Wohnung und winkte ihm und Christine zum Abschied noch einmal zu.

Dann schoss sie die Tür wieder hinter sich und machte sich daran ihren ersten Tag als ‚Vertretungs-Phantom' zu genießen.

Schräg vor sich hinsingend zog sie sich um: Eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Piratenhemd, schwarze Stiefel, ein langer schwarzer Umhang... und die Maske.

„Was für eine nehm' ich denn jetzt? Ach ja, die Totenkopfmaske!"

Grinsend zog sie sich die Maske über. So... und jetzt? Was macht man denn so als Operngeist? Sie ging eine zeitlang grübelnd auf und ab.

„Ich habs! Ich werd' ein wenig herumspuken!"

Gesagt, getan. Diese Geheimgänge hinter den Wänden waren wirklich praktisch! Sie genoss ihren neuen Job und schlich durch die gesamte Oper, wobei sie sorgfältig darauf achtete, dass sie niemand zu sehen bekam.

Nun stand sie hinter der Wand der Umkleide der Balletratten.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich sie etwas erschrecken?', überlegte sie.

Mit einem diabolische Grinsen klopfte sie dreimal gegen die Wand. Die Mädchen auf der anderen Seite erstarrte und sahen sich ängstlich an.

„Mama, hier klopfts!", rief die jüngste und lief aus dem Zimmer.

Ithiliel lachte noch immer als sie zum Büro der Manager kam. Die hatten schon lange eine Abreibung verdient!

Da lag der eine – sie konnte die beiden noch nie auseinander halten – doch tatsächlich halb auf seinem Schreibtisch und schlief!

‚Na warte...' Fies grinsend schlich sich Ithiliel in den Raum hinein.

‚Bald wird so schnell keiner mehr wagen, die Forderungen des Phantoms zu ignorieren!'

Als Erik eine Woche später wiederkam und in Loge 5 einen Brief seiner Manager vorfand, in dem sie ihn verzweifelt um Verzeihung anflehten, stellte er die junge Frau erstaunt zur Rede.

„Was, bitte, hast du diesmal angestellt?"

„Ich? Gar nichts... ich war gaaanz brav."

Erik schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Blick hilft bei mir nicht, ich kenne dich. Also: Was hast du mit den Managern angestellt?" Er hielt den Brief hoch.

„Ach das..." Ithiliel winkte ab. „Das war doch ganz harmlos... ich hab' ihnen nur ein Mittel in den Wein gemischt, das sie impotent werden lies... und ihnen dann einen netten kleinen Brief dagelassen, in dem stand, dass dieser Zustand von Dauer wäre, falls sie nicht deinen Forderungen nachkommen würden..."

Erik starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Du hast was!?"

„Na ja... es heißt doch ‚man soll jemanden da treffen, wo's am meisten weh tut'... und es sind immerhin Männer..."

Ithiliel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außerdem was willst du? Es hat doch funktioniert."

„Ja... schon. Aber... so?"

„Ach komm' schon." Ithiliel klopfte dem Phantom beruhigend auf die Schulter. „So haben sie doch viel mehr Angst vor dir, als wenn du ihnen ein paar tote Ratten irgendwo hinlegen würdest! Glaub' mir, sie werden sich so schnell nicht wieder mit dir anlegen. Und falls doch... hier. Drei Tropfen für einen Tag Impotenz."

Sie drückte ihm eine kleine Flasche in die Hand.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte lieber aufpassen, dass du nie auf mich wütend wirst..." sagte Erik grinsend als er mit einer Verbeugung die Flasche entgegen nahm.


	6. Unheimliche Begegnung Der Anderen Art

**6. Unheimliche Begegnung der anderen Art**

Harry ergriff den Kelch Helga Hufflepuffs, der letzte Horcrux, den er noch zerstören musste um Voldemort zu vernichten. Auf einmal spürte er ein bekanntes Gefühl, als ob er gleichzeitig in alle Richtungen gezogen werden würde. Ein Portkey!

Als die Welt wieder aufhörte sich zu drehen und er wieder unterscheiden konnte, wo oben und unten war, sah er, dass er sich auf einem alten Friedhof befand. Es war dunkel und es schien niemand hier zu sein, nur jede Menge alte Gräber und halb verwitterte Grabsteine.

„Nicht schon wieder...", flüsterte er genertv und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Vorsichtig und wachsam sah er sich um. Wo war Voldemort? Wo waren die Death Eater?

Doch er konnte niemanden sehen. Langsam ging er ein paar Schritte und blickte sich weiterhin suchend um.

Da trat auf einmal eine große, dunkel gekleidete Gestallt hinter einem Grabstein hervor. Langes, silbernes Haar umrahmte ein bleiches Gesicht, auf dem sich langsam ein leicht arrogantes Grinsen ausbreitete.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?"

Langsam näherte sich Herbert von Krolock den jungen Zauberer.

„Was macht ein süßer Jüngling wie du so alleine nachts auf einem Friedhof? Weißt du denn nicht, dass es hier leicht gefährlich werden kann?"

Harry machte ein paar Schritte zurück und hob vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab.

„Wer sind Sie? Was machen Sie hier?"

„Mein Name ist Herbert... und du hast da aber einen hübschen Zauberstab...", schnurrte der Vampir.

„W...was?", verwirrt stolperte Harry etwas weiter zurück.

Herbert lächelte gespielt besorgt und stolzierte weiter auf den Jungen zu.

„Du bist so blaß... du wirst doch nicht etwas krank?"

„Krank? N...nein...", stotterte der junge Zauberer.

„Doch, ganz weiß bist du... hast du vielleicht Fieber? Du solltest im Bett sein..."

Der Vampir war mittlerweile direkt an Harry herangetreten und legte ihm eine kühle Hand auf die Stirn.

Erschrocken wich Harry dem anderen aus. Wieso verhielt sich der so seltsam? Und warum war seine Hand so kalt...?

„Es geht mir gut!", versuchte er den Silberhaarigen zu beruhigen.

„Wirklich? Nicht dass du mir noch stirbst... das wäre doch schade..."

Herbert warf ihm einen hungrigen Blick zu, worauf Harry ängstlich seinen Zauberstab wieder hochriss.

Dies lies den Vampir schmunzeln.

„So stürmisch, mein Lieber? Wir haben uns kaum kennengelernt und du zeigst mir schon deinen Zauberstab?"

Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wovon der andere redete.

Herbert lachte. „Heute Nacht ist Ball! Ich lade dich ein, das wird gigantisch romantisch... Wein und Musik und Kerzenschein...", kam er ins schwärmen.

„Ein Ball?" Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ja! Mit dir werde ich im siebten Himmel tanzen!", rief Herbert enthusiastisch und zog den Zauberer in seine Arme um mit ihm zwischen den Grabsteinen zu tanzen.

„He!"

Es gelang Harry sich aus den Armen des anderen zu befreien.

„Expell..."

Doch bevor er den Spruch vollenden konnte, hatte ihm Herbert den Zauberstab aus der Hand entwendet und in sich in die Hose gesteckt.

„Glaub mir, Süßer, den brauchst du nicht... komm mit, du brauchst noch was schickes zum Anziehen für den Ball!"

Herbert packte Harrys Hand und zog den jüngere hinter sich her.

Das Schloss war Harry vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen, hatte er doch genug mit dem Silberharrigen und dessen seltsamen Verhalten zu tun gehabt. Doch jetzt konnte er einen genaueren Blick darauf werfen... spätes 13. Jahrhundert, wenn er sich nicht irrte.

Dann hatte ihn Herbert auch schon durch einige Gänge in ein Badezimmer gezogen.

Dort lies er den verschüchterten Jungen neben der Badewanne stehen und verschwand kurz im Nebenzimmer. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er mit einem Arm voll Kleidung wieder, die er auf einem Stuhl ablegte.

„So... da wird schon was für dich dabei sein... wieso bist du noch angezogen?"  
"Was?!"

„Na, du willst doch nicht so verdreckt auf dem Ball erscheinen?"

Herbert ging auf Harry zu um ihm bei ausziehen behilflich zu sein, doch der brachte sich hinter der Wanne in Sicherheit.

„Wie süß... so schüchtern... doch keine Angst, wir werden alle Zeit der Welt haben, um uns näher kennenzulernen..."

Mit diesen Worten lies der Vampir den Jüngling alleine im Badezimmer.

„Ich warte auf dich..."


	7. Eine Wette Mit Folgen

A/N: Vielen Dank an Nimril für die Inspiration!

**Eine Wette Mit Folgen...**

Vorsichtig öffnete Ithiliel die dunkle Kerkertür vor ihr. Snapes Gemächer. Sie unterdrückte ein zufriedenes Grinsen.

Sie musste leise sein, der Ring den sie sich schnell mal von Tolkien ausgeliehen hatte, machte sie zwar unsichtbar, aber hören konnte man sie immer noch.

Ganz langsam schloss sie die Türe wieder hinter sich und sah sich um. Das Zimmer vor ihr war leer. Zahllose Bücherregale befanden sich an den steinernen Wänden und ein großer dunkler Schreibtisch stand zu ihrer Linken. Zu ihrer rechten befand sich eine dunkelgrüne Couch und ein passender Sessel dazu. Gemütlich.

Vorsichtig holte Ithiliel ihre Kamera heraus. Schließlich musste sie Beweise haben. Sie hatte ja mit ihrer Freundin Nimril gewettet, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, sich unbemerkt in Snapes Gemächer zu schleichen.

‚Ha!', dachte Ithiliel grinsend. ‚War doch ganz einfach bis jetzt!'

Nur musste sie nun die anderen Zimmer auch noch betreten. Darauf hatte Nimril bestanden: sie musste in jedes Zimmer hineingehen.

Nur welche Türe sollte sie zuerst öffnen? Nach kurzem Überlegen entschloss sie sich einfach von links nach rechts eine nach der anderen zu nehmen.

Das erste Zimmer stellte sich als Zaubertranklabor heraus. Diverse Zutaten und ein Arbeitstisch – uninteressant. Nachdem sie schnell ein Beweisfoto gemacht hatte, öffnete sie dunkelhaarige junge Frau nun die nächste Tür.

„Ach du scheiße."

Es war Snapes Schlafzimmer! Ein großes Bett aus schwarzem Massivholz mit Slytherin-grünen Laken nahm den meisten Platz ein. Und ein großer Schrankes... sie wollte schon immer erfahren was er unter diesen Roben trug...

Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie bekam die verdammt Tür nicht auf.

„Mist!", flüsterte sie frustriert und verließ das Schlafzimmer wieder.

So... nun blieb nur noch eine Tür übrig.

Langsam näherte sie sich dieser und blieb erschrocken stehen als sie plötzlich ein Plätschern hörte. Scheiße! Sie war doch nicht alleine... Snape war doch hier... und so wie es sich anhörte, war er eben unter die Dusche gegangen... oh böse.

Sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, nicht gleich ins Badezimmer zu stürmen. Doch sie hatte ja den Ring an... also würde er sie nicht sehen können... sie müsste nur ganz vorschtig sein.

Entschlossen schlich sie zur Tür und begann sie leise zu öffnen. Snape schien sie durch das Rauschen der Dusche nicht zu hören. Sobald der Spalt breit genug war, zwängt sie sich hindurch und schloss die Tür vorsichtig wieder hinter sich.

Nun stand sie mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt da und konnte den Anblick genießen der sich ihr bot. Vor lauter Konzentratio hatte Ithiliel sie zuerst gar nicht bemerkt, dass der gefürchtete Potions Master doch tatsächlich unter der Dusche sang!  
Und dann auch noch DEN Song! Sie biss sich auch die Zunge um nicht laut loszulachen.

Aber es war auch einfach zu komisch... Professor Snape der unter der Dusche ‚Love Potion Number Nine' sang!

Aber zum Glück waren die Duschwände aus schönem durchsichtigem Glas... so kam Ithiliel gleich wieder auch andere Gedanken... somit geriet sie nicht in Gefahr sich durch einen Lachausbruch zu verraten – eher durch zu lautes Sabbern.

Diese langen Roben verbargen nämlich einen SEHR gut gebauten Körper! Auch wenn er leider mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand... aber man konnte ja nicht alles haben... und er würde sich schon noch einmal umdrehen.

Allerdings bekam sie jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten zu Atmen...

Doch dann stand ihr Herz fast still:

„Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte mir zu erklären was, in Merlins Namen, sie hier suchen Miss Ithiliel?", fragte Snape auf einmal mit schneidender Stimme und zauberte sich einen Morgenmantle her.

‚Schade...' schoss es der jungen Frau noch durch den Kopf bis ihr die Tragweite des Gesagten aufging. Scheiße! Er hatte sie entdeckt!

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden wenn sie mit der Impersonifikation eines Fisches aufhören würden und mir Antworten würden!", zischte der Tränkemeister nun.

„Ähm... schlafwandeln?", versuchte Ithiliel was ihr nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue einbrachte.

Als sie viel später mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht die Gemächer des Profesors wieder verließ, musste sie ihrer Freundin recht geben.

Sie war bestimmt nicht ‚unbemerkt' geblieben – nicht dass es sie störte, im Gegenteil!


End file.
